


From your secret admirer

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Maggie sends Alex cute cards and gifts, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers is endgame, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Seven days and seven gifts from a secret admirer, all leading up to Valentine’s Day. The only problem is, Alex can’t figure out who they’re from.She hopes it’s Maggie.(Spoiler alert, it is).





	From your secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nell21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nell21/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s Day! Here’s a little Valentine’s Day fic just for you Alex, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (Thanks Poppy for your help with this!!)

It’s an ordinary morning, or as ordinary as it can be for a secret agent whose sister is a super-powered alien. Alex gets up at 5:30am, goes for a run, is back at her apartment and showered by 6:30am, with just enough time to grab some breakfast on the way and reach the DEO at her normal time of 7:00am.

So it’s a fairly typical morning. This Friday is just as normal as any other, that is until Alex steps into her office and spots a suspicious red envelope on her desk, one that definitely wasn’t there when she’d left last night.

A quick glance over the rest of the room shows nothing out of place and satisfied with that at least, Alex turns to find her boss, who she knows is always here just as early as she is.

“We have a problem.”

There’s no greetings, it’s straight to business, who knows how dangerous this unknown object could be.

“Problem?”

“Someone’s been in my office and left a red envelope on my desk and it’s not Kara because she’s not here yet. It could be serious. We need to do a full sweep of the building to make sure nothing else suspicious has turned up and I need Winn to check the security cameras to see who’s been in my office this morning.”

J’onn’s shoulders relaxing are the last thing she expects.

And then she’s almost blown away when he smiles. Now is not the time for smiles, this is serious!

“Did you open the envelope?”

“No, it could be dangerous, I thought-“

J’onn cuts her off. “I can assure you, it’s not dangerous.”

Alex pauses. “Do you know who put it there?” That’s the only explanation.

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out in a week.”

Alex frowns. A week? None of this is making sense. And why won’t J’onn just tell her who left it?

“Go and have a look in the envelope, things will make much more sense if you do.”

That seems to be a dismissal so she gives him one last look before she makes her way back to her office. She’s still suspicious and thoroughly confused but if J’onn says it’s not dangerous, then she trusts him.

Nevertheless, she makes her way cautiously towards her desk, eyeing it as she goes. Something in the back of her mind is trying to connect next week with the colour red but it doesn’t seem to be working, especially with the current mystery of the envelope at hand.

Alex carefully picks it up and turns it over in her hand. Nothing seems out of the ordinary about it, besides the fact that it’s an envelope that’s randomly appeared on her desk.

She slits the end with a knife and unsurprisingly, she finds a card inside.

What is surprising though is the sheer number of hearts that adorn the front.

Suddenly everything clicks in her mind, the red envelope, the hearts, what month it is, except the date isn’t the 14th of February today, it’s only the 8th…which makes the 14th next week. That must have been what J’onn was talking about.

She’s almost scared to open the card to see what’s written inside.

But Alex Danvers isn’t one to get scared so she takes a deep breath and opens the card.

Her heart flutters, warmth spreading through her chest as she reads the message inside.

_ Just the thought of you makes me smile. You brighten my day just by being in it, I hope I can brighten yours too. From your secret admirer xx _

Who the hell would send her a card like this? Not that she’s necessarily complaining, because it is kind of cute (okay it’s very cute), but who would like her enough to go through the trouble of sneaking a card onto her desk before she got to work.

Cameras! This place is full of cameras! And one must have caught whoever this mystery person is.

She finds Winn where she knew he’d be, typing away at his computer, even at this early hour.

“I need you to bring up the footage from the last twelve hours from the cameras in my office and the hallway outside.”

Winn jumps at the sudden voice beside him and Alex feels a bit bad, but she’s not going to tell him that.

“What are we looking for?” he asks as he pulls up the feeds from her office.

“Someone left something in my office last night and I want to know who.”

“Left what?”

She waves him off. “It doesn’t matter, I just want to know who it was.”

Winn shows her all the recordings from last night and Alex is disappointed, and slightly angry, when she finds a small window of time from this morning is missing from all the footage.

Someone is covering their tracks.

“What’s going on here?”

Alex pretends not to be startled by the sudden voice beside her. “I assume you had something to do with this?”

“Someone is trying to do something nice and thoughtful for you,” J’onn says. “The least I can do is help.”

Alex must admit, the thought is sweet, from both J’onn and this mystery person, she would just really like to know who the card is from.

There’s an emergency call not long later so the card lays forgotten on her desk, her mind elsewhere as she helps coordinate agents. She doesn’t even have time to tell Kara about the (again, admittedly cute) card and by the time she walks into the DEO the next morning, the envelope seems more like a weird dream than reality. Who would go to that much trouble for her?

J’onn nods his head at her in greeting as she walks past and Alex returns the gesture, mind already on all she has to do today, even if it is a Saturday, as she walks into her office. She’s so distracted that she’s halfway to her desk before she realises something’s different than when she left the night before. 

In the place where the envelope had been yesterday, (that’s now tucked in her desk drawer where no one can see it) a rather large, and obnoxiously red, box sits instead.

It’s a box of chocolates, Alex can tell that immediately, but it’s the small card sitting on top of it that intrigues her the most.

_ You’re going to have to try harder than that if you want to figure out who I am. _

Alex can’t help but smile as she hears the challenge in the words.

She goes back through her mind, looking at everything she knows.

It’s safe to say that J’onn is working with whoever this person is, so either he knows them personally or they work at the DEO. Her admirer working at the DEO makes the most sense, that also explains how they got in and out undetected.

(She may have questioned a few agents yesterday about anyone suspicious they’d seen around the DEO during her lunch break, but that was for security reasons of course).

But that’s literally it. They know J’onn (and J’onn trusts them) and they work at the DEO, or at the very least they frequent here enough that no one would find their presence suspicious.

(Her mind jumps to Maggie but she can’t go there, can’t let herself hope that Maggie would do something like this for her).

She knows nothing else, has nothing else to go on except she knows this person, and this person clearly knows her, knows how competitive she is.

(And with a closer inspection of the chocolates inside, knows how much she loves orange chocolate).

”What’s got you smiling so early in the morning?”

Alex startles at her sister’s voice through the door. She’s an agent, she really needs to be more aware of her surroundings. She considers trying to hide the chocolates, or distract her sister  _ with _ the chocolates, but she wants to share this with Kara, wants to know if she has any insight into who her admirer could be.

“I have…” Alex trails off. It’s probably easier to just show her. She pulls the card from the top of the box and the other from her drawer. “Here.”

Kara’s grin is blinding as she looks up after reading the two cards. “Awww Alex that’s so adorable.”

Alex blushes. “Any idea who they’re from?”

Kara shrugs but her smile is still out in full force. “No idea, any women shown particular interest in you lately?”

Alex’s eyes widen. “What if it’s not a woman?” She hadn’t thought about that.

“It’s pretty common knowledge that you’re a lesbian.” Kara reaches out and snags a chocolate from Alex’s desk. She pulls a face. Ha! Alex thinks, serves her right for trying to steal her food. “And anyone who knows orange chocolate is your favourite would know you’re gay too.”

That makes sense, plus J’onn is on board, so it’s probably a woman. “I still have no idea who it could be though.” Alex goes through the list of woman in her mind who it could possibly be. There’s not many around the DEO who she knows are gay. She’s pretty sure Lucy and Vasquez are a thing so that counts them out. There are a few other woman she can think of but she doesn’t know any of them well enough for them to know her favourite chocolate at the very least. “You haven’t heard anything?”

“No,” Kara shakes her head. “What if it’s Maggie?”

The words make her heart leap in her chest. God how she  _ wishes _ it was Maggie. But it’s not, Maggie is nothing more than a friend and that’s it. Even if Alex hadn’t realised it at the time, she’d had a crush on her friend since the beginning, which has only grown the more she’s known Maggie, all through her coming out and Maggie constantly being there for her. 

But that’s all she is, a friend, even if Alex wants more.

“No.” Alex points her finger at her grinning sister. “Don’t even go there, it’s not Maggie.”

Kara just keeps on grinning. “You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“But wouldn’t it be so romantic if it was! Imagine that, here you are pining over her and she’s sending you gifts and cute messages, wondering if you like her too.”

“I’m not pining,” Alex mumbles, a blush staining her cheeks.

“Yes you are.” Kara takes another chocolate and pops it in her mouth, too late remembering the flavour. She grimaces. “Don’t count her out, who knows, it could be her.”

_ If only. _

“Don’t you have some work to do?”

Kara sticks out her tongue. “Nope, I just came to make sure you’re not going to stay here too long, it is a Saturday after all. Let me know if you find out anything more about her.”

Alex doesn’t have much time over the day to think more about it as there’s an emergency. She does keep a close eye on a few of the women around the DEO but sees nothing out of the ordinary.

She’ll just have to wait and see if there’s another gift tomorrow, hopefully that’ll give her some clue as to who it could be.

\---

Alex is slightly nervous as she approaches her office the next morning. She has no idea if anything will be in her office, especially since it’s a Sunday, but, not that she’ll admit it to anyone, she’s kind of excited to find out.

She sees them as soon as she enters her office, three large balloons sitting in the middle of the room.

They’re hard to miss.

They’re a little bit cheesy, big, red, and heart-shaped.

They definitely stick to the Valentine’s theme.

She sees a small card attached to a weight that’s holding down the balloons and she makes her way, quicker than normal, around her desk, eager to read the message she knows is inside.

_ I heard you were wondering, I’m definitely a woman. Have a great day. From your secret admirer xx _

Alex pauses after she’s read the message, there’s only one person who she had that conversation with and that person is Kara. She’d seen Kara talking to Winn at his desk when she’d arrived (they’re all workaholics, they definitely shouldn’t all be here on a Sunday, that’s a later problem though) so she leaves her office intent on finding her.

Kara had denied knowing anything about her secret admirer, but clearly she was lying.

“You!” Alex says, voice loud enough for the few surrounding agents to hear as she stalks towards Kara. “You.” She says again, quieter, punctuating the word with a poke to Kara’s chest, which only hurts her more than it hurts Kara. She winces. “You lied to me, you know who she is.”

“Who who is?” Kara asks, sounding genuinely confused but Alex isn’t buying it.

Alex lowers her voice again, realises there are agents around trying to listen into their conversation. “I know you know who my secret admirer is, the message today could have only come from someone who has spoken to you. So tell me, who is it?”

“Alex,” Winn tries to butt in but Alex stops him.

“Don’t you start, I’m sure you know who it is too since the cameras had been hacked. Actually,” Alex turns to face Winn properly. “You’re easier to threaten.” She steps closer to him. “You’re going to tell me who it is now or-“

“Agent Danvers, Agent Schott, Supergirl, is everything okay here?”

They all freeze at the voice behind them and Alex turns to face her boss. She misses the relieved glance Winn and Kara shoot each other.

“Everything’s fine, sir.”

“So you weren’t threatening my agents?”

Alex straightens her back. “No, sir.”

“Good. I suggest you stop trying to figure out who this person is and get on with your real job.”

Alex wants to argue but she decides against it when she sees the serious look on J’onn’s face. She thinks back to J’onn’s words the other day, that someone is just trying to do something nice for her.

Maybe she should stop trying to figure out who it is and just let them and trust that J’onn knows what he’s doing.

If Kara and Winn are in on it too, she should trust them as well.

Alex nods and gives him a small smile. “Yes, sir.”

\---

There’s a teddy bear on her desk. It’s small and brown and sitting in front of her computer and it’s got a cute little red bow around his neck.

Her heart flutters in her chest at how thoughtful this mystery person is being.

She runs her hand over his soft fur, already with a place in mind of where he can sit in her room.

Alex takes a deep breath and picks up the card that sits between his legs, already smiling even though she hasn’t read what’s inside yet.

_ If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together. _

Alex barks out a laugh, she doesn’t mean to, but the message is so unexpected and dorky that she can’t help herself.

Who is this woman? She’d really like to find out.

(Her heart still hopes it’s Maggie, even though it shouldn’t).

\---

“Hey.”

Alex looks up to find the woman who’s been on her mind all morning in her doorway, a dimpled smile on her face that sends flutters through Alex’s chest.

“Hey, Sawyer,” Alex smiles. “What are you doing here?”

“A little red and blue birdie told me you haven’t had time for lunch yet so I thought I’d bring you some myself,” Maggie says, holding up the takeout bag in her hand.

Alex shakes her head with a laugh. “I’m surprised Kara didn’t bring me food herself.”

“I said the same thing to her, she said she had lunch planned with a certain CEO that she couldn’t miss.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Do you think they’re ever going to figure it out?”

“Hopefully one day.” Maggie sits down across from her. “Do you have time to eat now?”

Alex looks at the report she’d been writing from their mission this morning but she figures that can wait, she’d much rather spend some time with Maggie, she’s missed her friend these last few days with them both being so busy with work.

“Now’s perfect.”

They’re halfway through lunch when Maggie brings it up.

“So, are you going to explain those.” She has an amused smile on her face as she points to the balloons off to the side of Alex’s office. “Or that?” The bear is still sitting on her desk, she hadn’t thought to hide it.

This is it, Alex thinks, a chance to figure out whether this person could be Maggie or not.

Alex hesitates, because if it’s not Maggie, she doesn’t really want to tell her crush she has a secret admirer…but this is the only way to know without having to wait another three days.

“It seems I have a secret admirer.”

Maggie quirks an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Uhh…here,” Alex says, fishing the pile of notes from her desk and giving them to Maggie, hoping to judge her reaction. “These are what I’ve received so far.”

Maggie takes the notes with a smile on her face as she glances down at them. “Wow, Danvers,” she says as she shuffles through them. “This girl must really like you, not that I blame her.” Maggie winks and Alex’s heart  _ soars _ . “Any idea who it could be?”

Alex tries to get a read on Maggie’s expressions but either way, she can’t tell if Maggie wrote them or not. There’s no recognition as she reads them but there’s not a lot of anything except for Maggie’s soft smile.

Alex shakes her head. “No.”

“Whoever she is, she got something right though.”

“What?”

“You make me smile too.”

Alex blushes and spends the rest of the day thinking about Maggie’s words.

She’s no closer to figuring out who her secret admirer is.

\---

A bottle of whiskey, a bottle of good whiskey, sits on Alex’s desk when she arrives the next day.

It’s her  _ favourite _ bottle in fact.

Whether it is from Maggie or not, she’s going to share it with the woman tonight as they’re going out for drinks and pool after work.

Alex sees there’s a note attached to the neck of the bottle and nerves settle in her stomach as she turns it over to read.

_ Roses are red, violets are blue, I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you. _

It’s another cheesy line, just like yesterday’s message, but she knows whoever wrote it means it wholeheartedly.

\---

It’s the 13th of February, one day away from Valentine’s Day and the day she assumes she’s going to find out who’s been sending her these gifts all week. She’s received a lot of the ‘classic’ gifts so far and besides flowers, she can’t think of what her gift today may be. Not that she’s expecting anything, but judging from the last five days, she’ll get something.

And she’s right, a long brown box is sitting on her desk when she walks into her office. After a quick trip to the control room to find J’onn and make sure it’s safe to open, she’s back in her office, eyeing the box curiously.

This is the first gift she hasn’t been able to tell what it is on sight. 

There’s a piece of paper taped to the top.

_ Winn helped me make some modifications (please don’t threaten him again) so next time there’s no doubt you’ll win the war. Use it wisely. From your secret admirer xx _

What on earth is in the box? Whatever it is, if Winn was involved, she’s going to like it.

Alex let’s out a laugh, shaking her when she opens the box and sees what’s inside.

She’d half expected to see a new gun sitting nestled in the box, one she and Winn had been drawing up plans for, because she definitely likes her weaponry. And technically she was right, it is a gun, just not the new laser gun she thought it might be.

It’s a nerf gun, one with clear upgrades and Alex’s grin widens as she thinks about the last nerf gun battle her friends had had, after Winn had bought them all guns for Christmas and they’d had a great time running around Kara’s apartment when a mini war had been started.

With this gun, she’s sure she’ll win the next one.

She doesn’t even consider talking to (or threatening) Winn this time. She can be patient, just one more day and she’ll find out who’s been sending her gifts all week.

Whoever it is certainly knows her well, and she’s excited to find out who it could be, because only one woman springs to mind that knows this much about her.

She just hopes she’s not wrong.

\---

Alex arrives ten minutes early to work the next day. She’d deny it, but she’s eager to see what may be in her office. J’onn smiles at her as she walks through the DEO and she nods her head back at him, purposefully slowing her walk as she heads towards her office.

Alex feels her heart sink, she doesn’t mean it too, when she steps into her office and there isn’t anything visibly different than there was when she left yesterday.

She shakes herself, drops her belongings and heads back out to find J’onn and get an update on anything new that’s happened over night.

“The day’s not over yet, Agent Danvers,” J’onn says with a small smile when she finds him again.

He’s right, she can wait, it’s work time now.

By lunch, Alex had mostly forgotten that it’s Valentine’s day, until she walks into the lunchroom to find Vasquez with a bunch of flowers and a smile on her face. She smiles at her friend, glad she’s happy but she grabs her lunch and heads back to her office so she can eat in peace and catch up on some paperwork.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” The words catch Alex off guard mid sandwich and she looks up to see Kara standing in her doorway, a bunch of roses in her hand.

Several thoughts flash through Alex’s mind at once that range from ‘why is Kara here?’ to ‘the secret admirer has been Kara all along, in an attempt to make her feel better about her unrequited crush on Maggie.’

“Kara?”

“Hey,” Kara grins. “I have a Valentine’s Day delivery for you.”

Alex eyes her cautiously as she drops her lunch, stands, and makes her way around her desk.

“You know who my secret admirer is?” Alex asks as she approaches Kara, eyes on the impressive bouquet in her hands.

“I do.”

Alex looks back up at Kara.

“So you lied to me?”

Kara looks sheepish. “Don’t hate me, I was sworn to secrecy.” She holds out the flowers towards Alex. “I think you’ll forgive me when you see the card though.”

Alex takes the offered flowers, nerves swirling in her stomach. This is it, this could either make or break her, because if it’s not Maggie, then her feelings are definitely unrequited and there’s going to be some poor girl that really likes her that she has to let down easily because she knows her feelings for Maggie aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

There’s no point in stalling, it’s not going to change whatever is already written on the card she can see in amongst the flowers.

_ Happy Valentine’s Day. Will you have dinner with me? Yours, Maggie xx _

Alex looks up. “Kar-“ She cuts herself when it’s no longer Kara standing in front of her. She’s breathless. “Maggie?”

For the first time ever, Maggie looks nervous. “Hi.”

Alex‘s heat is pounding in her chest. She glances down to the flowers then back up to Maggie. “Is was you?”

Maggie tucks a nervous strand of hair behind her ear, Alex has never seen her like this before. “It was me.”

Alex ducks her head, a giddy feeling rising in her chest. She really hopes she’s not dreaming right now. She looks back up at Maggie as nerves flutter through her chest. “I’d love to have dinner with you.”

The smile that breaks full and uninhibited across Maggie’s face is astounding. Her shoulders relax, her dimples make an appearance, and Alex just really wants to hug her.

Maggie did all of this, for her? Not only that, she got Kara, J’onn and Winn to help. “Was everyone else in on it?”

“I needed some help if I was going to sneak into the DEO and get past you,” Maggie answers, her eyes light with humour. “I can’t believe you threatened Winn, but clearly he’s more scared of me than he is of you because he kept my secret.”

Alex scoffs. “As if.” She pauses. “Did you really go through all that effort, just for me?”

Maggie lifts the flowers from her hands and walks around her to place the them on her desk. Alex follows the movement, afraid if she looks away for too long, Maggie may vanish.

Maggie turns back to her, reaches out and takes her hand. Alex’s heart leaps in her chest at the soft touch. 

“I wanted to do something special for you. You’re so selfless, you work so hard to make sure everyone around you is safe and happy.” Maggie smiles. “I wanted to show you how much I care about you, I wanted to do something that’d make you happy too.”

Alex gives their joined hands a squeeze. “You definitely made me happy.” Alex pauses, thinks over her words and amends her sentence. “You definitely make me happy.” She smiles. “Thank you.”

“It wasn’t too much?”

Alex shakes her head. “No. It was unexpected  and confusing, and slightly infuriating when I couldn’t figure out it was you.” Maggie laughs. “But it was also cute, and so incredibly sweet and…” Alex looks down, ducks her head to hide her blush as she says her next words. “And I spent the whole week hoping it was you.”

A hand under her chin forces Alex to look back up. “I’m sorry, I should’ve just told you how I felt, but when I asked Kara if you’d like something like this, she insisted you would.”

Alex smiles. “My sister is a big romantic at heart.” She glances towards the door. “And don’t tell anyone this, but so am I.”

Maggie winks. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Maggie nods.

“If you could rearrange the alphabet, would you really put ‘U’ and ‘I’ together?”

A beautiful red spreads across Maggie’s cheeks. “I had to throw in a few cheesy lines, it wouldn’t be Valentine’s without them.” She’s right, it wouldn’t be, she’s gotten enough cheesy Valentine’s day cards over the years, but none have made her feel like this.

And nothing has made her feel the way she does right now, as she watches the blush spread down Maggie’s neck.

“I got you something too,” Alex says, before she can get too distracted by Maggie’s neck. She reaches over to her desk, pulls out a card she’d buried under all her paperwork, unsure if she was even going to give it to Maggie. But recent events have made her think it’s a good idea. She holds the envelope out to Maggie. “It’s not chocolates or flowers or a teddy bear, but I wanted to give you something in return.”

Maggie smiles as she takes the envelope. “Half an hour ago you didn’t even know if your secret admirer was me or not.”

“Well then I just wanted to give you something, to show you how I feel about you.”

“How you feel about me?” Maggie teases. “Are you saying you like me too?”

Even though Alex already knows Maggie likes her, this extra confirmation has her heart somehow picking up more speed, adding to the nerves she’s feeling about the card she’s just handed Maggie.

“Open the card and find out.”

She sounds way more confident than she feels right now.

_ Roses are red, violets are blue, I just wanted to say, I really like you. _

Maggie laughs, loud and beautiful. “Really, that’s how you were going to tell me you liked me?”

Alex shrugs, embarrassed but feeling light. “You just said it wouldn’t be Valentine’s Day without a cheesy line. It got the point across, didn’t it?”

“It did.” Maggie turns the card around and holds it up in front of Alex. “But don’t you think you could’ve chosen a more Valentine’s-Day-appropriate card? This looks more like a birthday card you’d give to a relative you don’t know very well.”

Maggie is right, the card is pale green, a picture of a drab looking cupcake with a single candle in it on the front. But give her a break, she only decided late last night that she was going to tell Maggie how she felt and this was all she had on hand at the time.

“You’re criticising how I told you I have feelings for you? I think I may have to take it back.”

“Not a chance, Danvers,” Maggie grins, holding the card behind her back, out of reach. “You’re stuck with me now.”

“You know what?” Alex asks, her eyes dropping to the smile spreading wide across Maggie’s face.

“What?”

Maggie’s eyes have softened when Alex’s own find them again.

Alex reaches out and cups Maggie’s cheeks, her skin warm and soft under her hands. “That doesn’t sound so bad to me.”

Maggie sighs as her own hand reaches up to hold one of Alex’s in place. She turns, kisses Alex’s open palm. “Me neither.”

This time it’s Alex who sighs as she leans forward, drawn in by what Alex can only describe as an adoring smile on Maggie’s face.

Alex knows what’s coming, sees it as Maggie glances down at her lips, feels it in the way her heart picks up and a breath ghosts over her lips, but nothing prepares her for the moment when Maggie’s lips meet hers.

Nothing in her life has felt this good, this soft, this perfect, this  _ right. _

Maggie’s mouth is there, warm, gently pressing over hers. She’s hesitant, she feels the awkwardness of a first kiss, but it’s never felt like this before.

Her few other first kisses have sparked disinterest, made her uncomfortable, she felt almost disgust.

But not this kiss, this kiss sets her on fire from the inside out. She knows right here, right now, she’s never going to grow tired of kissing Maggie.

A high pitched squeak sounds throughout the room, causing Alex to freeze with her mouth still against Maggie’s. She knows that squeak, and she’s going to kill the person who made it.

Reluctantly she pulls away, leaving the warmth of Maggie’s mouth to glare at her sister. “What?”

Kara is bright red, probably just as red as Alex is right now.

“Sorry to interrupt.” She’s not looking at them. “But we need you.” Kara’s eyes flick to them both for a moment and she somehow turns even redder. “Okay, bye.” In a flash of speed she’s gone, leaving Alex and Maggie alone again.

Alex turns back to Maggie, finds an amused smile on her face. “What?”

“Do you know the number of times your sister told me to just kiss you? And then when I finally take her advice, she interrupts us.”

Alex laughs. It’s just her luck that their first kiss was cut short by her sister. “I thought I kissed you first?”

Maggie grins. “I think we both kissed each other.”

Alex thinks back to the kiss, the way they’d both leaned in, the way Maggie had glanced down as they’d both leant forward…okay that’s a fair assumption, they both kissed each other. Alex’s eyes glance back down at Maggie’s lips, knowing now they’re just as soft as they look.

“As much as I like what you’re thinking about doing, I think you have to get to work.”

Alex looks up with a blush, embarrassed at being caught. She sighs. “I do.”

“But I’ll meet you back here after work? We can have that dinner I promised you?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Alex grins, giddy with the thought that Maggie really does want this too, Maggie wants to have dinner with her, Maggie kissed her, Maggie  _ likes her too. _

Maggie grins as well. “I thought we’d already established that.”

Alex smiles. “Tonight sounds perfect.”

“Then it’s a date.”

A date! She has a date with Maggie!

Alex glances at the door, knows she really should go and see what Kara wants even if she does just want to stay in this room with Maggie forever. “I really should go but I’ll see you later?”

Maggie steps closer and Alex’s breath catches when warm lips press against her cheek. Maggie definitely lingers before she steps away.

“Go, save the world.” Maggie grins. “I’ll see you for dinner.”

Judging by the looks Alex gets when she arrives in the control room, Kara’s definitely told everyone what she’d seen in her office. ‘Everyone’ is just J’onn and Winn, so it’s not too bad, but she’d also appreciate some privacy.

She thinks about threatening Winn, just to knock the stupid grin off his face and prove to him that she’s scarier than Maggie is. But he also did help her get a date so she can’t be  _ too _ mad at him.

She avoids looking at J’onn, he may have helped her too but she’s a little embarrassed that her boss had to help with her love life.

Alex smiles though as Kara steps up beside her, bumps her side with a smile of her own. “So, what have we got?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this fic, thanks for reading <3
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
